


It's Alright(Are You Sure?)

by rubyfruit_jungle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Sleepyboisinc
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Wings, but still, idek if it'll have a happy ending lmao, if youre here, look - Freeform, redza fic, skeppy makes a brief apperance, you know what redza is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyfruit_jungle/pseuds/rubyfruit_jungle
Summary: Phil gets a demon. The demon ruins his world.Or: Redza
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, lots of thank yous to be given. First, to my amazing beta, [Komash](https://twitter.com/Komashyy), ily you so much!! Also to [Jocelyn](https://twitter.com/KlNGPIG), [Vinny](https://twitter.com/T3CHNOBL4DE), and [Malix](https://twitter.com/MALIZMIX) cause this is your baby so yeah.
> 
> This is based on an angsty au about a recolored Minecraft skin. I may have bastardized it. Love ya!
> 
> [Original AU](https://mobile.twitter.com/T3CHNOBL4DE/status/1264349961791168514)
> 
> Shoutout sleepytwt lol.

It’s been a long day. It’s been a series of long days, ever since it got cold and the bandits came out of the woods and Phil had to track them down. At least he had help. Techno was a good fighter and saved their lives on multiple occasions. Wilbur on the other hand...well, at least he could carry stuff. They also didn’t want the crown prince to get hurt, the only reason he went out with them was that he was bored. “There’s only so many games you can play before you get sick of your friends. Let me come with you. I’m bored.” Phil and Techno had laughed at him but Wilbur had kept asking. They only relented when he used his title against them. 

But today, today was a horrible day. The kind of day where everything goes wrong. Techno had brought his younger brother along with them because he wanted Tommy to learn and he thought this would be a simple fight. This was not

.The problem wasn’t the actual fights, the bandit gangs weren’t usually large and pretty easy to fight off. The problem was that this specific bandit gang had a mage. Mages were hard to fight. They used magic as weapon which could kill quickly if not stabilized and gotten help immediately. If it was just Techno and Phil, they could’ve taken it, but they had Wilbur, who, as much as he trained, was not ready for this fight, and Tommy could forget about it. Techno and Phil had to fight the gang for long enough so Wil and Tommy could getaway. They only did so after Tommy got shot by one of the gang but Phil was going to worry about it later, after him and Techno got rid of the enemies.

They were a hard nut to crack, what with the fucking mage shooting magic bolts all over the place. It almost killed them both multiple times, but eventually Techno killed it. They focused their attention on the rest of the gang who apparently thought the mage would get rid of Phil and Techno. That was an easier fight. Techno’s diamond blade sheared through most of them and Phil got rid of the rest.

“I hate mages,” Techno said, cleaning off his sword.

Phil agreed.

“Oh my god, that was amazing!” Tommy cried as he and Wilbur ran out from where they were hiding. Tommy then collapsed. This did not improve his day.

Neither did learning that it wasn’t a random bandit, it was actually the fucking mage that had shot Tommy and such making it a lot harder. Magic wounds were a lot harder to treat then blood wounds and took way more magic. Luckily Phil was able to stabilize Tommy but he couldn’t entirely fix it. It could still be fatal if they were not able to get to someone who could help. He said as much to Techno who had grown silent. Dead silent. 

“I need to get back to the palace. This is more then I can handle.” Phil said.

“Alright, you good to get back?” Wilbur asked.

Phil thought about it. Healing Tommy exhausted his magic so he couldn’t start from a stop but if he was careful and started from high up, he could probably use the momentum from that to help get there.

“I think so. You guys can get back on your own, right?” They both nodded. “Great. Techno, can you hand me Tommy? Just let me get up this tree.”

Phil quickly got up the tree as Techno picked up Tommy. Phil had knocked him out so he wouldn’t feel that much pain and also to slow his organs to make him able to live longer. 

Techno seemed to hug Tommy a little tighter and then handed him to Phil. “You better get him back, safe. He’s the only one left.”

“I know. Trust me, he will be fine.”

“He better.”

Not even a thanks. Phil had saved his brother for fuck’s sake. He gathered Tommy’s lanky body and forced his elytras to come out. He took a deep breath and jumped from the branch, using the momentum he got to glide for as long as he could before he had to use his magic. He held Tommy securely as he started to fly, every flap of his wings sapping more of his magic and exhaustion. By the time he got back to the castle, he was seeing black spots, barely able to get Tommy down on a bed before blacking out. 

Phil dreamed. He dreamed of a mirror image of him but with red eyes instead of green. The red Phil had hands stained red from blood and his elytras were tipped with blood. The red Phil laughed, a terrifying laugh that chilled regular Phil to the bone.

“Who are you?” Phil asked, scared as hell.

“I am you,” Red Phil answered back, a smile spreading across his face. “I am all the bad parts of you, all the insecurities, the ingratitudes, all the parts you hate, the parts you want to cut away. I’m that voice in your head, the urge to throw yourself into the sea and drown, the urge to jump into battle without protection. I am evil.”

“Where did you come from?” 

“You! You put so much of your energy healing that kid that I was able to slip into the cracks. You should never exert your magic that much, did they never teach you that?” Evil Phil starts laughing.  
“I got to the point where I could fly and then I started training more with a sword. Does every healer have a little demon just waiting to attack them when they’re most vulnerable?” Phil asked.

“We aren’t demons, silly boy, we’re you! Everyone who can use magic has us. And we feed on your bad thoughts. This makes us stronger. And also, silly boy, I’m here to stay!” Evil Phil replied.

“What are you going to do with me?”

“Tear you apart, make it so no one can or will ever love you again. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

_This is just a dream, don’t worry, it will all be gone when you wake up_ Phil thought.

“Haha no, this isn’t a dream.” Seeing Phil’s face, evil Phil laughed. “Yeah, I can read your mind. We’re the same person! Also, stop calling me ‘Evil Phil’, I have a name.”

“What is it then.”

“Phin! I only exist inside your mind right now, but, come time, I will grow more powerful. And there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Phin reached out a hand and pushed Phil away. “Wake up now, it’s unhealthy to sleep this long.” He laughed. “But as a healer, you should already know this. And don’t worry, you won’t remember me at all...”

Phil woke up gasping. No one was around except Niki and she quickly came over to his side.

“Phil? Are you okay?” Niki asked. 

“Uh, yeah, what about Tommy? Is he okay?” he asked.

“Yeah he’s over there, playfighting with Zak. He’s totally fine. Look, are you sure you’re okay? You were out for a long time. You had us all scared, collapsing on the floor.” 

“How long was I out?” he expected something like a few hours, half a day at the most.

“Uh, 3 days.” he did not expect that. Niki kept talking. “Well, you really drained almost all your magic, sometimes that has consequences. Do you feel any different from befo--”

“No! Sorry for interrupting but I feel fine. I’m a little hungry though, I’m going to go find something to eat though. Thank you for watching over me!” Phil clambered out of bed and walked quickly past Niki. 

In the courtyard, he saw Tommy and Zak play fighting while Techno watched over them yelling instructions and insulting them if they made a mistake. Tommy was moving pretty well for a kid who almost got killed. Wilbur had taken out his guitar and was playing a joke song to his friends. He looked at them. He was never going to let anything happen to them.

_What if you have no choice?_


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! This chapter doesn't have as much redza in it but the next one will. I hope yall like it!! Credit as always to [Jocelyn](https://twitter.com/KlNGPIG), [Vinny](https://twitter.com/T3CHNOBL4DE), and [Malix](https://twitter.com/MALIZMIX)
> 
> [Original AU](https://mobile.twitter.com/T3CHNOBL4DE/status/1264349961791168514)

A few days later, everything had pretty much gone back to normal with the sole exception that Phil had started getting nightmares. Bad nightmares of blood and animal parts littering the ground. One night, he dreamed his hands were covered with blood and people would not talk to him, not even Wilbur and Techno. He woke up sweating and couldn’t fall back asleep.

The woods were still riddled with bandits, only this time when they went out to fight them, only Phil and Techno went. Apparently Tommy’s almost death scared Techno more then they had realized and while he did let Tommy train, he refused to let him go with them. As far as Wilbur, the king ordered that he not go with them. Seeing Tommy hurt that bad had scared him. Wilbur had sulked for about a week with Niki before playing endless games of cards with his friends.

So yeah. Everything was going smoothly. The king had received messengers that warned of war but he waved them off. “War will come sooner then later, no point worrying about it right now,” he had said with a smile but Phil saw him frown as he left. He wasn’t that worried though, they had Techno, who was arguably the best knight in the world.

_And you_ , a small voice in his head whispered.

_Ha, very funny. I’m not nearly as good as him_ he thought back

The voice didn’t say anything back.

“Hey, Phil! Come here! I wrote a song, wanna come listen?” Wilbur yelled to him.

“Oy. Not the squid song. I hate squids,” Techno grumbled. Wilbur laughed.

“Don’t listen to him. I wrote it while you were asleep.” Wilbur started to sing about squids. It wasn’t a bad song by any means, just a little weird. Wilbur was definitely getting bored. But at least he was safe.

The song finished and a round of applause spread across the courtyard. Phil shrugged and started clapping too. Wilbur’s a good songwriter. Phil glanced around and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wooden swords some of the kids used to practice fighting. Suddenly he was in the mood for a fight.

“Hey Techno, up for a duel?” he asked. Techno shot a confused look at him.

“What?”

“Wanna spar?”

“Why?”

“I wanna keep training and get better,” Phil explained, tossing one of the swords to Techno who caught it easily.

“But you were literally in a coma.”

“So? Scared you’re gonna beat me?” Phil baited. He was never like this and he wasn’t sure why he felt like fighting but it wasn’t a bad feeling. He kind of liked it.

Techno took the bait. “One last chance to back out.”

“Nah man, let’s go!”

“Alright. Be prepared to lose.” Techno looked bored as they started but his expression quickly shifted into concentration as the fight went on longer. 

It was a good thing they were using wooden swords. They traded harsh blows, jarring each into their bones. This was fun Phil thought with surprise. He didn’t like to fight, only doing it if necessary. He never just dueled for fun. That was more the trainees’ thing, all the kids would duel each other to get better. 

Phil is a good fighter. The problem is, Techno is phenomenal. He’s fast and smart, playing fast on his feet. He fought like he was a dancer like he was trained by the best with a cup of natural talent that made him the best. Phil on the other hand fought like a survivalist. He’d do anything to survive and win. He was clever and his technique was rough like he had been half-trained and then learned the rest himself. Together, they were deadly. But against each other, Techno had the upper hand. Phil felt himself losing ground.

“Goddamn.”

“I win!” Techno sounded so giddy. “Good fight.”

“You too.” It was. That was the longest he’d ever lasted against Techno. But even as he put away the sword, he had a thought. _Is that really the best you could do? You could have taken him._

_I guess maybe soon._

“Techno that was so cool!” a few of the kids came out and clustered around him.

“Thank you! Where have you guys been?” he asked them.

“Huahwi and Nestor taught us how to use a rod so we’ve been practicing with that! I don’t know if I like it though, I’d rather use a shield,” one of the kids said, a few others nodding.  
“The rod isn’t used as much anymore but it’s always good to know how to use it in case you ever get stuck,” Techno responded, continuing to talk to the kids. “And also, in some tournaments, should you choose to enter them, shields won’t be allowed so it’s good to know how to keep players away from you.”

“Phil!” Phil turned around when he heard his name and met the eyes of the king. “And Techno too, this will impact you too.”

Techno stopped talking to the kids. “What’s up, your majesty?”

“Phil, I am getting worried about the reports of war. I would like you to travel to one of our allies kingdoms to ask if they will still support us.”

“Of course, but where am I going? And am I going alone?” Phil asked.

“You aren’t going alone. I was thinking that you could take Tommy with you.” the king responded, drawing a surprised look from everyone.

“Tommy? But he almost died barely a week ago?” Phil said at the same time as Techno asked:

“Tommy? Why?”

“Tommy is fully recovered and I think this could be a good learning opportunity. He will be in good hands with Phil,” the king answered calmly.

“He’s my brother! I won’t let him go!” Techno snapped.

“You don’t have a choice! He’s going whether you like it or not. Besides, you don’t have to worry about him, Phil will be there.”

“Right, you’re sending my hunting partner off with him. How am I supposed to protect the looters now?”

“I’m sure there are people more than willing to help Technoblade fight. I’d suggest Nestor or Kit as Wilbur is not to help you.”

“Fine.” Techno stormed off in a huff. “Tommy better not die or it’s your head.” he hissed at Phil who flinched back.

_You gonna take that?_

__

__

_Shut up._

“Your majesty, you still haven’t told me where Tommy and I are to go,” Phil said, turning the king’s attention back to hand. He noticed the king stiffened up.

“You are going to 2b2t. Come with me, I must brief you on the mission.” In a whisper, the king says to Phil: “There’s more then what I said. I need you to steal something. An ender dragon egg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I promise there will be less of a wait for next chapter!!
> 
> [My twt](https://twitter.com/rubyfruit_jungl)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'm working on the second chapter and should have it out soon.
> 
> [My twt](https://twitter.com/rubyfruit_jungl)
> 
> ily!!! :DD


End file.
